stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Misterr
Ik zou kunnen plaatsvinden voor alle managers en bureaucraten, ja, gezien mijn functie van manager en bureaucraat. Bedankt, Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 28, 2010 12:51 (UTC) :No you will NEVER be a sysop or bureaucrat!!!. First learn the Dutch language or talk english. 83.86.6.46 mrt 28, 2010 17:01 (UTC) ::Magnus cool down, he won't get right's if he can't talk dutch and if he is not active, that seems to me kind of logic Jillids mrt 28, 2010 18:20 (UTC) :::I am happy because Magnus is now a simple user :) Blöd ist blöd Magnus... Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 28, 2010 18:26 (UTC) ::::I'm not Magnus, I'm apoo. So Misterr, would you please stop using translating machines and would you also stop asking for rights? When you want sysoprights you can open a vote. But bureaucrat rights are never being given anymore. 83.86.6.46 mrt 28, 2010 18:32 (UTC) :::Banana, I don't use now machine translator, I know deutsch, or are you jealous? :)) Hmmm, why you are unregistered? You are admin or Olivier made you desysoping? ;)) Magnus, you...all one's....Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 28, 2010 18:36 (UTC) ::::It's good that you're not using a machine anymore. And yes, I've got admin powers. Shall I demonstrate them? And I Think it's a good idea to request a CheckUser to check you. Because you seems to know me very well. mrt 28, 2010 19:27 (UTC) :::::why should we be jealous that you speak german, most of can speak german. At least we know that in english it's german and not deutsch :| Jillids mrt 28, 2010 21:04 (UTC) ::::: You are a asshole Misterr, and nobody likes you! You are very bad at English and Dutch and German are stinky languages! Go fuck yourself you bitch, leave wikia! Now go crying to your mommy, little shitty girl... :D Drabo13 mrt 29, 2010 07:30 (UTC) ::::::Please, I don't am asshole, but you are, and big! But...You are not my king, you are my shit...Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 29, 2010 10:30 (UTC) "you are not my king, you are my shit"... HAHAHA! You are a funny man, Misterr, I must admit! :P Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 11:19 (UTC) :::::Yes, is rights, he are my shit...my king is not and never no be my king, but shit is...Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 29, 2010 11:32 (UTC) Misterr, it is indeed very funny. But let us stop the cursing now and start talking like civilised men... I know it is hard for you, but try it anyway. And also: take Dutch or English language lessons because you are pretty bad at both languages. :) Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 12:48 (UTC) ::::::::With Drabo is impossble...I hate this people (pipăl). I am civilised with other people civilised, he said: :"You are a asshole Misterr, and nobody likes you! You are very bad at English and Dutch and German are stinky languages! Go fuck yourself you bitch, leave wikia! Now go crying to your mommy, little shitty girl..." - Drabo the shit... : :P Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 29, 2010 13:21 (UTC) I know exactly what Drabo has said, Misterrr. I also know he is a nazi supporter and a racist and that he is a very evil man. He truly is a troubled individual, but you should not use the same words as he does, because it will only make the situation worse, do you understand me? Remain calm, friendly and civilised. I will block Drabo as soon as I get my adminrights back again. Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 13:27 (UTC) :You wont get your rights back. And I'm going to be a bad boy because Misterrr here his block (which you, magnus, had placed,)isn't expired mrt 29, 2010 14:33 (UTC) ::Now I am very calm. You have my vote :D My block is expired? Yess!!!Erwin // ''discussion'' mrt 29, 2010 14:41 (UTC) :::It looks like that MediaWiki doesn't want to block you :| mrt 29, 2010 14:45 (UTC) Do not forget he is a known vandal, Apoo. Someone who starts online wars for fun, vandalises pages, harrasses and insults people and causes nothing but trouble. He speaks no Dutch and only a little bit English. How can he be of any use to this site? Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 14:47 (UTC)